Shane's Surprise
by Kylie3
Summary: Find out what Shane's Surprise is


Shane's Surprise  
  
By: Nicole  
  
She was just a regular girl from a small town. Her name was Lisa, she thought she  
  
was the luckiest woman in the world. Why you ask? Well, that is because she  
  
is married to Shane McMahon. Lisa thought he was the greatest man in the world.  
  
He was always so romantic and always tried to spend time with her with his busy  
  
schedule. Shane was a very busy man. He was one of the people running WWE.  
  
Lisa wasn't into wrestling, that is probably what attracted the two to each other. Shane  
  
always wanted someone outside of the business. They met in their senior year of  
  
college. Lisa wanted to be a teacher and Shane of course wanted to take over the  
  
family business. When Lisa first met him it was love at first sight. Shane also felt  
  
the same way about Lisa. They have been dating for three years now and tonight was  
  
the big night. Tonight Shane would ask Lisa to marry him. He was really nervous,  
  
he didn't know if she would say yes. Lisa was told that Shane had a surprise for her  
  
by the principal at her school. Lisa worked as a second grade teacher. She didn't  
  
know what to think, all she knew was it would probably be something good. Shane was always one  
  
for surprises. When the kids went to recess, she decided to call Shane. Lisa called  
  
his office and he answered. He said, "Hello" she then started to smile. She then  
  
said, "Hello Shane". As soon as he heard that his face lit up. "Hi Lisa, did you get  
  
my message?" "Yes, I did that's why I called." "Shane, where do you want me to  
  
meet you?" Shane again with a grin on his face said, "I will just meet you at your  
  
apartment OK"? Now Lisa had a smile on her face and said, "OK". He then said  
  
"See ya later, I love you." Lisa loved when he said that "I love you too." Lisa  
  
then hung up the phone. She had to get going because she noticed the kids were  
  
coming in from recess. It seemed like the day was going by so slow. She could  
  
not wait to see what Shane had up his sleeve. Shane finally noticed it was three o'clock, he was  
  
waiting all day for this. Shane drove over to Lisa's apartment. He started to smile  
  
when he noticed her car in front of the house. Shane walked up the stairs. All he  
  
could think was this is it. He knocked on the door, he was shaking that's how  
  
nervous he was. She answered the door with a big smile on her face and said, "Hi  
  
Shane". With that she gave him a big hug. He then laid a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
Lisa said, "come in". Shane looked at Lisa and said, "OK well I told you that I  
  
had a surprise." Well here goes nothing. Shane then got on one knee and said  
  
"Will you marry me?" Lisa was shocked, she could not believe what Shane had  
  
just said. Lisa was now crying and said, "Yes, I will marry you." Shane was so  
  
happy she said yes. He grabbed her and gave her one of the biggest hugs she had  
  
ever had. That is not my only surprise. I have made reservations at your  
  
favorite local restaurant. "Oh Shane" she then gave Shane a long passionate kiss.  
  
"Well the reservations are set for seven, so why don't you get ready." It was now  
  
about four o'clock. So Shane went and took a shower and changed. Shane changed into  
  
some khaki's and a polo shirt. Lisa decided to wear a black skirt and a nice  
  
sweater. Shane heard some noise and looked up to Lisa's beautiful hazel eyes.  
  
He said, "Are you ready to go?" She looked into his eyes it seemed to have that  
  
same twinkle in it like the day they met. She then said, "I'm ready". They had a  
  
nice dinner and they talked about each other's day. Shane as usual said, "It was  
  
very busy." Lisa just talked about the children and how they were learning how to  
  
add. Sometimes she felt funny telling him about her day because their jobs were so  
  
different. Then they left the restaurant. When they got home it was about ten o'clock.   
  
Shane looked at Lisa and said, "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" "Yes  
  
you do, everyday." They both went into the bedroom. Lisa and Shane  
  
started kissing again. He then gently placed her on the bed. About three hours later  
  
Shane woke up. He turned over and saw Lisa fast asleep. Shane then kissed her  
  
forehead and went back to sleep. The next day was Saturday, Lisa had the day  
  
off. Shane had decided he would take the whole weekend off. Shane woke up  
  
about ten. He noticed the place on the bed next to him was empty. Shane figured  
  
Lisa must be up already. He went downstairs and noticed Lisa reading the  
  
newspaper. He smiled at her and gave her a hug. Lisa looked at Shane and said  
  
"Are you hungry?" Shane looked at her and said, "Yes actual I am." She looked at  
  
him and said, "What would you like?" "I will have some eggs." Lisa then headed  
  
for the kitchen to make some eggs. She put the food on the table and they both  
  
ate. Shane looked at Lisa and said, "What do you want to do today?" Lisa looked  
  
at Shane and said, "I don't know, what do you want to do?" Shane started thinking  
  
and said, "Well maybe we could go to the beach." "OK, that sounds good." "Also  
  
another thing Lisa, my parents asked us to dinner tonight". "Do you want to go?"  
  
"Sure, we will have to tell them know about us getting married." Shane looked at  
  
Lisa and said, "Yea I was planning on telling them tonight." Lisa then looked at  
  
Shane and said, "I can't believe were getting married." Shane with his little grin  
  
said, "You better believe it baby." That day they went to the beach. They both had  
  
a great time. Shane and Lisa then went back home to change. They had to go to  
  
Shane's parents for seven and it was all ready five. When they got to Shane's parents'  
  
house, as usual, they were the last ones there. Stephanie and Paul were there and of  
  
course Vince and Linda. They all sat down for dinner. They then started talking about each other's day. Shane then looked at everyone and said, "I have something to tell you all." Everyone looked at Shane not knowing what he would say. "Lisa and I are going to get married." Everyone sat there looking at  
  
Shane. Of course they all had smiles on their faces. Linda looked at Lisa and said,  
  
"Oh I can't wait to plan the wedding." Vince got up from his chair and hugged  
  
both Lisa and Shane. He congratulated both of them. Linda then hugged Lisa and  
  
Shane also and said, "Congratulations". Paul and Steph were also happy saying  
  
their congrats. Shane said they haven't really set a date. It was now five months later since Shane asked Lisa to marry him. Today is the big day, today is the wedding.  
  
Shane was so nervous all he could think was today was the big day. Vince then  
  
walked in he could see his son was nervous. Vince then said, "Son, don't be  
  
nervous." Shane then looked at his father and said, "I'm not nervous." Vince then  
  
started to chuckle and said, "Sure". "Well son, are you ready?" "Ready then I will  
  
ever be". Lisa was sitting there nervous as well. All of a sudden she felt a gentle  
  
hand on her shoulder. It was Linda. She looked at her future mother-in- law and  
  
smiled. Linda smiled back at Lisa. Linda asked, " Are you nervous?" Lisa looked  
  
at Linda and said, "Yes, I'm really nervous." Linda then looked at Lisa and said,  
  
"Don't be, I came in to tell you that the ceremony is almost starting." The  
  
ceremony started, everybody was at the alter. The only person left to come was  
  
the bride. All of a sudden Shane looked in the back of the church. There stood his  
  
wife to be. Shane whispered to his father, "Oh dad she looks beautiful." Vince  
  
smiled and said, "Yes she does." Lisa finally reached the alter and they started the  
  
vows. Then finally the Priest said, "You may kiss the bride." Shane kissed his  
  
wife's lips ever so soft and they started to walk out of the church. Shane had  
  
planned a honeymoon in Paris for one week. All of a sudden Lisa was trying to  
  
whisper something to Shane. Lisa said, "Honey, I have something to tell you."  
  
Shane looked at her and said, "What?" Lisa with a big smile said, "I'm pregnant.   
  
The End 


End file.
